


Going Down

by mynameisnoneya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: At the end of the work day, Sansa Stark finds herself stuck in the lift on her way down to the lobby of her building.  Although she momentarily panics at the thought of being trapped, an intriguing stranger going down with her provides a welcomed and delicious distraction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little romp explores the fantasy of two strangers engaging in illicit activities while in a public place. If that idea strikes you as either gross or ridiculous, then by all means, you may leave now and I'll never know the difference.
> 
> Wait, are you still hanging around here? OK, then, consider yourself warned! So, brace yourself as Sansa is about to go down on one really wild adventure with Sandor...literally.
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not. 
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

“What…the…” Sansa muttered as the lift ground to a halt.  Her eyes quickly darted to the huge man standing on the opposite side. 

_Why me, why me, why me…_

Knowing that no matter what button she mashed on the control panel would actually make a difference at the moment, Sansa couldn’t help herself.  Frantically pressing each and every button, she grew desperate at the lack of motion.  She could feel both her breathing and her pulse rate rapidly escalating as the idea of being trapped for God knows how long in a tiny little box dangling precariously in space overwhelmed her.

“Breathe,” the enormous man huffed, “No need to panic, girl.”

Sansa’s long, fiery tresses whipped around at the sound of her lift mate’s deep, raspy voice.  The guy certainly was tall.  Like, _really_ tall.  He had to be over six and a half feet, considering how much he towered over her, and she was standing 5’11” in her heels today.

“Uh, yeah, breathe…right,” she replied, slowly realizing just how ridiculous she was acting right now.  The giant man with the shoulder-length black hair and the serious mess of scars on the right side of his face was staring at her like she was behaving like a complete moron.  That was probably because she was.

 _Yeah, right…breathe,_ Sansa told herself, _No need to panic.  Yup.  It’ll be fine…damn it, when the hell is this lift going to move again?_

“Press the call button,” he spoke softly, trying extremely hard not to spook her as she stood immobilized like some statue on display, her bright blue eyes beginning to glaze over like a frightened animal watching the car barreling toward it, “It’s right over there.”

Her crystal blue eyes followed the line from where he pointed his long finger to the large, red button on the control panel.

_Get it together, Sansa!  Don’t act stupid!  You’ll be fine.  It’s not like the cables are going to snap and the lift is going to plummet…fuck, breathe…breathe…_

“OK,” Sansa answered as she followed his instructions.  Pushing the button should make her feel more relaxed about the situation.  Surely someone would come to her rescue any minute, right?

Turning to face the man who was trying so hard to get her irrational fears in check, Sansa quickly sized up the sizeable man stuffed in the far corner of the lift.  She had seen this guy from a distance virtually once a week over the last couple of months, mostly as they caught the lift either going up or going down somewhere in the building.  She had taken notice of him on the sly each time he happened to be in the lift at the same time as her, but never before had the two strangers been alone.  All alone.  Like, no other person around at all alone.

Except for the damaged part of his countenance, he was actually quite fetching in that black golf shirt, dress pants and shoes.  His hair was dangling just across his right eye, almost as if he was peeking out from his mane on purpose.  And he was cut.  Seriously cut.  His biceps looked like they could match the circumference of her waist, and by the way that golf shirt hugged his massive frame, it was plain as day that the man worked out.  A lot.  The guy was definitely rocking the monochromatic look.

“Look, I’m sure we’ll be on the move soon enough, lass,” the enormous man said with a slight smile, “No need to worry.”

Blinking erratically as the humungous man attempted to ease her burgeoning claustrophobia, Sansa couldn’t help but return his grin.  He obviously had ascertained that she was either on the verge of royally freaking out at being stuck in the lift or being stuck in the lift with him.  Or both, which is probably what he was imagining right about now.

“Yeah, you’re right,” she giggled, openly laughing at how silly she had been, “I just…momentarily panicked.”

The huge man’s eyes fell slightly, the smile on his face not quite matching his body language, “I could tell.”

Now Sansa felt like a total loser.  She knew it; he thought that she had been scared of _him_.  While she studied his dejected countenance, a wave of anger overtook her.  Sansa remembered the rage she had felt after her little brother’s accident when the kids or teachers would act all funny when Bran had gone back to school in a wheel chair.  Some folks looked away, some wanted to give him pity, while others just acted…strange around him.

“Say, since we might be stuck here a while, we should probably at least introduce ourselves,” Sansa boldly declared, jutting her well-manicured hand out for him to shake, “I’m Sansa.  I work for Tully, Stark and Stark on the 9th floor.”  No harm in getting to know the polite, well-built tall guy, right?

As the tall man’s steel gray eyes raised to meet hers, he took her hand in his gigantic one, shaking it slightly, “Pleased to meet you, Sansa.  I’m Sandor.  I work for Lannister and Associates on the 15th floor.”

Sansa’s eyes lit up with interest.  _He sure doesn’t look like any real estate agent I’ve ever seen around here!_

“So, you’re in the real estate business, eh?  Are you one of their sales agents?”

“No, no…” he chuckled at her assumption, “I have my own security business.  I install and monitor home security systems for their clients and their other business ventures.  I just left a meeting with the owners when the damn lift in this building decided to stop me from getting back to my office.”  As he finished his statement, Sandor punctuated his revelation by running his hand through his hair.

Damn her if he didn’t just look a little bit appealing doing that…

Intrigued by his line of work, Sansa couldn’t resist taunting him just a smidge, “Oh really?  You set up cameras and microphones to spy on people for a living, is that it?”

That little attempt at playful banter made his whole face light up with mischief.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Maybe I would.”

“See that hidden camera up there in the corner?” Sandor asked, pointing indirectly at the top corner of the lift above her head.

“Uh…no,” she replied, scrunching her nose with narrowed eyes as she searched the space to which he had just pointed, trying to figure out where the damn camera was.

“That’s right.  That’s because _I_ installed it.  Your employees or whomever you wished to spy on would never know they were being monitored if I set up your network.”

“Interesting sales pitch,” she hummed, her eyes travelling back to her lift companion, “You must be good at what you do.”

“You have no idea how good I am,” Sandor smirked, his eyebrow raised in challenge.

_Is he…did he just flirt with me?  Or has it just been that long since I’ve gotten laid that I’m taking it the wrong way?_

Sansa couldn’t believe that only 6 minutes earlier when the lift shut down, she was quite certain that she was about to meet an early demise.  But while chatting with Sandor, the attractive, extremely tall man with the raspy voice who was in the subterfuge business, she was not only intrigued by him, she was interested in him, damn it.

“What if I wanted to find out just how good you really are?” she retorted, her voice suddenly lower and slightly throaty, her ginger eyebrow locked and loaded.

That made Sandor’s eyes open ludicrously wide.

Feeling emboldened, Sansa took a few steps closer to him, folding her arms across her ample chest.  She couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes darted down to her décolletage.  _Glad I wore the low-cut sweater today, even if it pisses off Robb when I wear it to the office._

“You’re a lawyer, then,” Sandor sputtered as he cleared his throat, his eyes snapping back to meet hers.  Looked like she just called his bluff and raised him one innuendo.

“Actually, my father, uncle and brother are lawyers.  I’m a paralegal.”

“Ah, well, it’s a family business.  Those who sue together stay together, I suppose.”

Sansa threw her head back in laughter, enjoying his attempt at humor, “Yeah, I guess you could say so.”  As her laughs slowed down into giggles, she cocked her head to the side, studying Sandor like he was on the witness stand and she was about to cross-examine the fool out of him.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’d like to sit down, considering we could be here for a while,” Sansa grinned, reaching to take off her heels and lowering herself to the floor.  Tucking her long legs underneath her, she patted the floor next to her, “Care to join me?”

“Sure,” Sandor answered as his bottom lip disappeared momentarily underneath his top lip as he was clearly calculating his next move, “Whatever you say.”

As he gracefully sat down cross-legged beside her, Sansa sighed deeply as she checked her watch:  5:04 PM.

“Well, it’s the end of the work day for the maintenance staff.  I’m betting they’ve all gone for the night.  Do you think we’ll be stuck here till morning?” she asked, leaning on one hand, hoping that she was making a joke.

“God, I certainly hope not,” he huffed.  Before she could reply, Sandor’s mouth tilted into a wicked grin, “Although I must confess, the company would make the evening extraordinarily pleasurable, regardless.”

_Game on, big boy._

Sansa hadn’t been in a relationship in months.  Five months, to be exact.  Since dumping Joffrey, her pain-in-the-ass, dumb-as-fuck college boyfriend after Valentine’s Day came and went _again_ this year without a proposal, Sansa hadn’t been intimate with a man since then.  Aside from her man-in-the-box that required four AA batteries, that is.  Internally assessing the risks of what she was about to do, Sansa decided that for once in her predictable, boring life, she was going to live a little on the wild side.

“Want to play ’20 Questions’ while we sit here and wait?” she asked, hoping he would jump at the bait.

“OK, I’m game,” Sandor smirked.  “Ladies first.”

Sansa made a show of running her tongue deliciously slow along her crimson-stained bottom lip.

That caught his attention.  She high-fived herself internally as she watched his eyes track her oral movement.  Taking a deep breath, she shot first.

“So, Sandor, how old are you”

“I’m 29.  And you?”

“I’m 25.  Have you lived in Westeros long?”

“All my life.  How about you?”

“My family moved here from Winterfell when I was in junior high school,” Sansa smiled, “My dad decided to partner with my Uncle Brynden at my uncle’s law firm.  So, we moved.  And just how did you get into the espionage business?”

Sandor chuckled again at her description of his career choice.  “Well, my father was in Special Forces.  He died during Robert’s Rebellion.  And my older brother…he was a complete fuck up.  In and out of jail, drug user…anyway, I wanted to be the opposite of his worthless, giant ass.  Law enforcement didn’t suit me.  Neither did the military life.  So, I struck out on my own.”  He smiled broadly at her as he added, “I’m not one who enjoys taking orders from others for very long.”

Sansa smiled in return, wondering if someday she might not find out more about him under different circumstances.

“What your favorite hobby?” he asked, reaching up to rub his chin.

“Hmm,” Sansa thought for a minute, “I do love reading.  Sci-fi and fantasy in particular.  What do you like to do for fun?”

Sandor smiled at her question, “Cooking.  I love to cook.”  When her eyes widened at that comment, he added, “Yeah, I get that reaction a lot when I tell a woman that.”

Giggling at his admission, she reached over her lap to pat his leg, “Well, any man that not only can cook but who likes it is definitely worth getting to know!”

As Sandor looked down to where her hand was touching his thigh, Sansa was quite certain that she felt her breathing rate increase feverishly for the second time today.  When he raised his gaze, his eyes dancing across her visage as he visibly was trying to figure out just where this little tête-a-tête was headed, she dug her heels in deep.  She was going to do this.

_It’s now or never…go for it, Sansa!  You so got this!_

“When you got on the lift today, were you planning to go down?” she asked coyly, the unspoken true meaning of her question wafting in the air.

That really got his attention.

“I was thinking about it,” Sandor replied, his breaths coming stronger and deeper now, “And you?  Were you thinking about going down when you boarded the lift?”

“Actually, I wasn’t,” she purred, “At least, not until we started talking.”

Sandor chuckled darkly at her response.  “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re coming on to me, little bird.  But that would be too good to be true.”  He shook his head as he leaned back on his hands, bracing himself with both long, well-defined arms, “That’s the kind of thing that happens to a bloke in a cheesy porn flick, not to a guy like me.”

Sansa felt emboldened.  And horny.  She could almost feel her pupils dilating as she thought about her next move.  He might be having some self-doubts about his attractiveness or how quickly things could progress between two total strangers stuck in a lift on a Tuesday evening, but the little woman inside her brain was completely on board with her diabolical decision to do the unthinkable.

“Going down, sir?” Sansa cooed, rising to her knees and stalking forward.  While making sure he received a direct view down her purple, short-sleeve sweater, Sansa moved forward slowly, placing her hands on either one of his knees.

“Woman, what are you playing at?” Sandor whispered as she inched her hands higher and higher.  Much to her delight, he didn’t stop her inquisitive hands from reaching his upper thighs.

“I’m not playing with anything…yet,” she challenged, tentatively moving toward his waist.  When her blood-red nails touched the metallic belt buckle, his giant hand darted to wrap around hers.

“Don’t start something you’re not willing to finish, you understand me?” he warned.  His narrowed, silver eyes raked over her body like he was imagining sundry sinful acts to inflict upon her any given minute.  He was most assuredly interested.  But he was giving her a chance to back down.  But would she?

_Margaery is going to shit a brick when I tell her this story…_

“Are you chicken, Sandor whatever-your-last-name-is?” she stated, yanking her hand away from his, “Afraid you can’t handle it?”  For added emphasis, she made sure to pop the ‘t’ a little extra.

Before Sansa knew what hit her, Sandor lunged forward, grabbing her roughly by her upper arms and yanking her forward.  When his mouth met hers, capturing the loud squeal she emitted, he kissed her so passionately that Sansa felt her panties getting damp.  Tracing her lips with his tongue, Sandor tacitly asked for permission to enter.

Sansa tilted her head as she grabbed his, allowing him entrance to her mouth.  Battling for control, she pushed her hands against his broad shoulders, insisting that he lie back.  Catching on quickly to her demands, he obediently complied with her wish.  When she hiked up her navy suit skirt to straddle his lap, he groaned at the sensation of her core sitting smack-dab on top of his burgeoning erection.

“Fuck…you’re killing me,” he rasped as she knelt down to bite on his neck while rocking her hips ever-so-slightly, “Do you want to…what exactly do you want me to do?  Tell me now, because if you don’t, I’m rolling you over onto your back and having my way with you.”

Sansa lifted her head, reaching to remove the clasp that held her low ponytail in place.  Her long, auburn waves cascaded freely downward, drifting along his chest like a copper curtain.  “I’m planning to go down, sir,” she teased.

“I’m no sir,” he laughed, “But do with me as you please.”

Sansa scooted down as he lowered his legs, allowing her to sit directly on his thighs.  Reaching for his belt once again, she not-so-skillfully undid his silver buckle, proud of herself that even though she was not the most practiced young woman in the fine art of fellatio, she was fairly certain that today she would seem like a professional.

Quickly unzipping his pants, reaching in to free his throbbing member, Sansa learned that his eyes weren’t the only pair that would widen comically today.

“You alright?” he grinned.  She was aware that her reaction to the sight of his enormous manhood pleased him to no end. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sansa smirked in return.  Grasping him in her right hand, she began to pump him slowly at first, picking up the pace as his moans and curses and praises increased.  Finally deciding to dive in head-first, she lowered her mouth, first tracing the thick vein underneath his cock from root to tip followed by placing a few light kisses to the slit.

“Bloody buggering…fuck,” Sandor groaned as her soft, wet mouth enveloped his cock.  His hands moved to lightly grasp her head as she bobbed up and down, licking and sucking, using her one hand at the base to keep up the pace.

Sansa was on fire.  She felt raw, unadulterated power.  What she was doing right here, right now, was something that she had raunchy dreams about, not something that she ever, _ever,_ did.

Yet here she squatted on the floor of a public lift with Sandor the Stranger’s dick shoved down her throat as he came with a shout.

Choking down his seed, Sansa rose with her head held high.  Proud of herself for doing the unthinkable, she made sure he watched as she wiped the drops of his cum that had escaped her lips with the back of her hand.

Laying there on the floor, completely spent, Sandor smiled widely at her as he reached up to push her hair out of her pale, lightly-freckled face, “Where the fuck have you been all of my miserable life, anyway?”  Sansa couldn’t help but giggle at the absurdity of the entire situation.  Not to mention that very cheesy pick up line he just used.

“Hmm, I was busy dating a bunch of losers and jerks,” she laughed, languidly stroking his furry stomach that was exposed at some point during their bout of oral sex.  “And you?”

“Dreaming of a beautiful red-head going down on me in a lift,” he joked, “Apparently, I’m psychic since that vision just came true.”

Sansa was pleased with herself, even if what she had just done was _really_ putting the cart before the horse.  “You’re quite the charmer, you know that?”

Sandor’s hands started to slowly side up her thighs, making their way up her legs until they found his target.  “If you’ll let me, I’ll try my damnedest to charm you right here on this very floor.”

Feeling his fingers pulling aside her panties, Sansa moaned without shame as he inserted a finger inside her, slowly moving it in and out of her wet cunny.  Circling her damp folds briefly, Sandor returned his finger to its previous location, inserting a second finger.  She could feel the heat coiling inside her as he searched for the secret spot inside of her that only she and her man-in-the-box had ever been able to find.

Damn her if it took him less than 30 seconds to find the little fucker and to tweak the crap out of it.

“Fuck, that…oh, God,” she moaned, writhing and grinding against his hand, chasing down her release.  Reaching up to grab at her chest, she massaged her clothed breasts, cupping them and pinching at her flesh buried under the layers of fabric.

“You’re so beautiful…” Sandor praised, his eyes staring directly into hers, “It’s so fucking amazing to watch you fall apart.”

Thanks to being in a state of arousal since she sat down on the lift floor to talk to Sandor, with a blinding fury Sansa’s orgasm overtook her in record time, sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout her highly-excited form.  Riding out the last waves of gratification, she slumped forward, resting her head on his shoulder.  “Dear.  God.  That was incredible.”

While running his long fingers up and down her back, scratching lightly through the fabric of her purple sweater, Sandor sighed deeply, “Yeah.  It was.”

As her eyes finally cracked open, Sansa’s brain finally caught up with what she had done.  _OK, Sansa, now what?_

Her answer came in the form of the lift suddenly jerking into motion, the sounds of movement echoing above them as the cables began to lower them downward.

“Shit!” Sansa barked, launching off Sandor’s lap like a scalded cat, desperately shoving her skirt into place and wincing slightly at the wetness of her panties sticking to her while she readjusted them.  Although she could not quite make out the words pouring forth from his mouth, Sansa could tell that the level of profanity that Sandor was emitting under his breath was quite colorful and very thorough as he sprang to his feet, stuffing his sated cock back into his pants.

Screeching to a halt, the lift lurched to a stop once again, pausing long enough for the doors to spread wide open.

They had arrived at the lobby of Baratheon Towers.  The lobby was practically deserted save for Jory, one of the building’s security guards, walking down the main hallway toward the public bathrooms.

“Well,” Sandor began, looking down at his black dress shoes, his cheeks flushed from either their little escapades or the embarrassment at almost getting caught, “I guess this is good-bye, then.  As he looked up, staring into her pale blue eyes, his slight smile betrayed that he was disappointed that they were about to part company.  “It was…a pleasure to meet you, Sansa.”

This was it.  She could walk away, right out that elevator door, and not look back.  She could even pretend that what had just happened had never really happened.

_But then, that would be such a waste…_

“Likewise, Sandor,” she grinned.  Smoothing her sweater, she stepped into her heels, lifted her head high, and moved to exit the lift.  Just as she breeched the doorway, however, she spun around abruptly, shoving her finger into the “Hold Door” button.  “By the way,” she added, “I’m headed to The Blackwater Bar & Grill to meet a few friends for drinks at 6.  Interested?”

Sandor’s face looked equal parts horrified and elated all at the same time.  “You’re inviting me to have a drink…with you and your friends?  Are you quite sure you want me there?”

Smiling like the proverbial bird that just ate the worm, Sansa shot him a devious wink, “Yeah.  I’d like that.  And if we get there early enough, we can tell each other our last names.”

“Lead the way,” he chuckled darkly, bowing with a serious amount of flourish.  Just as Sansa was about to remove her finger from the button on the control panel, Sandor held his hand up to stop her.  "Hang on, little bird.  Just hold that button a little longer.”

As the lift started buzzing because the door was being held open for so long, Sandor quickly reached into the corner of the elevator he had shown her earlier, deftly opening a hidden compartment where a tiny security camera had been placed.  Popping the camera out of its slot, he pushed a button to open the door covering the tiny digital floppy drive, removing the disc, and shutting the door before returning the camera to its prior location.

“What…the…” Sansa muttered as her eyes stared at the object containing the evidence of their debauchery, realizing in that very instant that everything that she and Sandor had just done had been caught on film.

“Breathe,” Sandor laughed as he offered the miniature floppy drive to Sansa while shooting her at terribly sinful wink, “No need to panic, girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> If only life could be like fanfiction...(Wink).


End file.
